Truce?
by NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: Lydia leads Stiles into an empty classroom for a little at-school fun/ just some smutty Stydia short stories.
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles," she whispered. Lydia laced her fingers through Stiles' and pulled him towards her. She giggled. "Come here."

Stiles' eyes widened, not knowing what to do. He looked around, seeing the empty hall around them. He nodded slowly, following the pulling of Lydia's hand. She led them into an empty class room.

It was dark, and all Stiles did was stand there. Lydia laughed as she felt the wall for a light switch. She closed at locked the door behind them, then placed the teachers desk chair against the door knob for good measure.

"Get the blinds," she whispered.

Stiles did what he was told and closed the couple blinds on either side of the room. Lydia leaned against the teachers desk as Stiles finished with the blinds.

"Stiles," Lydia purred. "Come here."

Stiles inched his way closer to Lydia, slightly nervous. Come on, they were in school.

She traced over Stiles hand, placed next to hers against the desk. "Don't be nervous," she whispered into the side of his neck. Her breath was hot in his ear. He put one hand on either side of where she was sitting, and he hovered over her, kissing her lightly on the lips.

A slight wimper escaped Stiles' lips as she made the kiss deeper, harder.

Stiles broke the kiss. "Lydia.. I love your adventurousness but.. we're in school, here!"

Lydia raised her hand up to Stiles chest, put her hand in his shirt, and brought him closer. "Now, all the blinds are closed, the door is locked. We would hear someone coming.." She whispered in his ear. "But just the thought of getting caught.. well, it gets me hot just thinking about it."

Thats all it took to get Stiles back on board, and suddenly he was kissing her hard, teasing her tongue with his, softly biting her bottom lip.

Lydia wimpered and breathed his name. She put her hands under Stiles' shirt, feeling his abdomen. He took this as a hint and took off his shirt in one sharp, fluid motion. Lydia started to kiss his neck.

"Oh my God," Stiles moaned. He slowly spread Lydia's legs with his knee. He could feel the heat radiating off her. Lydia stopped kissing his neck, took one of Stiles' hands in hers and slowly brought it up to her mouth. She opened her mouth and slowly slid one of his fingers inside.

She could hear the gulp in his throat. "Lydia. We're in school."

Lydia batted her eyes innocently. "So?"

A smirk spread across Stiles' face. "You want to play it like that?" He whispered huskily. He raised his knee so it was just touching the inside of her skirt, the heat against his leg. He spread her legs even farther apart. Then he inched his hand up her thigh, reaching the bottom of her hip. He slid his hand over 'til he felt the soft silk of her panties.

Lydia's breathing hitched in anticipation. She licked her lips and looked at Stiles through lowered eyelids. Stiles moved Lydia's panties to the side and slowly slipped one finger inside her.

"You wanted to play games, my dear." He whispered.

Lydia kissed his jaw bone. "I'll always win." She stuck her tongue out and traced the bone. Suddenly she slid her hand down the front of his pants and started to rub back and forth.

"Oh God," Stiles murmurred. His finger was still inside her, pumping in and out. "Okay," he breathed heavily. "Okay, truce? Lets go finish this in my car. Lets go - Oh, God. Lydia."

"I think I hear someone coming.." She whispered.

"Ha, ha. You can't do that, I'm not that guillible-"

"Shit, Stiles, seriously." Lydia jumped down from the desk, and straightened her skirt. She looked at Stiles and tried to stifle a laugh. He has awkward and rock-hard beneath his pants. She pulled on his hand and the two hid behind the desk, away from the door.

"This isn't funny," Stiles hissed. Lydia was smiling.

The two heard the door open, the lights come on and then - the door shut once more. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief. "Lets get the fuck out of here."

Lydia laughed once more. "And are you just going to walk down the halls with_ that_?" She asked, nodding towards his pants.

"I'm going to walk with you in front of me." Stiles smirked. "And then, we're going to go to my empty house and we're going to finish this. Deal?"

"Deal." Lydia nodded. "For today. But tomorrow.. watch out."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, including the movies mentioned. Thanks for reading, and please review! :)

* * *

"Hey, Lyd? What movie do you want to see tonight?"

"What's playing?" Lydia called back as she sat on the edge of Stiles bed.

Stiles was on his computer, scrolling through a website. "Uh, The Words, The Dark Knight Rises, The Campaign, ParaNorman, The Possession, The Odd Life of Timothy Green, and Lawless.. plus some kid movies."

"You wanna do scary?" Lydia asked as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. "The Possession, maybe?"

Stiles looked over from the computer and nodded, smiling. "Sure, whatever you want."

Lydia walked across the room, from the bed to the computer chair. She ran her hands down Stiles' chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "That's what I like to hear," She smiled into his neck.

He got up from the chair, holding onto her hands and piggy-backed her onto the bed. He dropped her lightly onto the bed, then dropped himself over her, placing one hand on each side of her head. He kissed her gently, and she ran her hands through his short hair.

Lydia kissed him back hard, hitching on leg up to press her body closer.

"We should go," he murmurred into her lips. "We'll miss the movie."

"Screw the movie," She laughed.

"Come _on_, we'll have plenty of time after." Stiles said as he got off the bed.

"Well that was a tease," Lydia said lightly as she picked herself up off the bed, too.

* * *

Later, during the movie, Lydia snuggled herself into Stiles shoulder.

"You scared?" Stiles whispered, jokingly.

"Mhmm," Lydia whispered back. "I need to distract myself from all the scary.." Lydia brought a hand up to Stiles' face and turned it to face her own. She kissed him hard, her hands running through his hair once again. She bit his bottom lip lightly, then pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Stiles put his arm around Lydia's shoulders, kissing her back, then pulling away. "Lyd," Stiles whispered.

"Sorry," Lydia whispered back bashfully.

After a few more minutes watching the movie, Lydia ran her hands under Stiles shirt, leaving her hand on his abdomen, leaning her head against his shoulder. She then slowly ran her hand lower, to the belt of Stiles' pants.

She heard his breath catch, his stomach fluttering. "Lyd, stop." He whispered with a smile on his face.

"I will," she whispered back. She looked around, making sure they were the only ones on the top row. Then, she slowly unzipped Stiles' pants.

Lydia stuck her hand inside his pants, and started to kiss Stiles neck. She felt him get rock-hard underneath her hand. She massaged him, rubbing up and down.

"Lydia," he breathed roughly.

"Shh," she whispered against his neck. Then, she brought her head down and placed her lips firmly around his hard cock.

"Holy shit," Stiles stuttered as Lydia started to pump her head up and down.

Lydia stayed down there for a long time, pumping her head, and sucking, and licking. Eventually, Stiles finished in her mouth, not knowing where else to do it.

Lydia sat back up, eating a handful of popcorn. She laughed to herself, then leaned over to whisper in Stiles' ear, "I told you, I'll always win at this game."

The credits rolled, and the lights came up, people filling out of the theater.

Stiles just smiled, laughing. "Whatever. Best twenty dollars I've ever spent to go to the movies."

Lydia's mouth opened, shocked. She laughed, then smacked Stiles' lightly on the arm.

"Besides, I will get you back." Stiles said, standing up. "I promise."

* * *

Sorry if these are getting too dirty for anyone, but I guess.. you don't like it, you don't have to read ;) these are smutty but the rest of my stories aren't like that!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't written in forever, but here's an update :) Also pleaase check out my other stories!

* * *

"Hey baby, when do you want me over for dinner?" Stiles said down the receiver of the phone in his kitchen.

He heard a popping in the background. "Um, let me check." Lydia said as she smacked her gum. "Mom! What time is dinner going to be?!" She yelled. "She says it'll be ready for six." Stiles heard a smile in Lydia's voice. "I'll see you soon!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Stiles chuckled to himself and hung up the receiver, checking the clock behind him. It was half past four, just enough time for him to change his shirt into something more respectable and grab the peanut butter cheesecake from the fridge that he made last night.

* * *

Stiles took his hand out of his pants pocket, balancing the cheesecake in one hand, as he knocked on his girlfriends' front door.

"Hey baby!" Lydia squeeled as she opened the door and took the cheesecake from him.

A huge smile spread across his face. "Hey, Lyd."

They both entered the foyer of Lydias house, a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. "What smells so delicious?" Stiles asked as his mouth watered.

They reached the kitchen and Lydia slid the cheesecake onto the counter. "Mom's making a roast.. beef, I think? I'm not really sure. Want to go outside until it's ready?"

Stiles nodding, slipping his hand into Lydias as they walked down the hall, through the living room and out onto the back deck. It was a beautiful afternoon, birds chirping and a slight breeze.

They slid into the chairs facing the huge backyard where the willow trees were blowing in the breeze.

"Today is just perfect. It's so nice out." Lydia said as she leaned over to Stiles to give him a peck on the cheek.

Stiles murmured in agreement, playing with Lydia's fingers. They stayed out there until they were called for dinner, a soft tap on the glass by Lydia's father.

They made their way into the house quickly, knowing how good the meal was going to be.

"This smells delicious," Stiles said again as he pulled out a chair for Lydia.

"Thanks, Stiles. Please, sit." Lydia's mother smiled. On the table there were carrots, roast potatoes, green beans, rolls, gravy, and in the center, the roast beef. Stiles sat next to Lydia and started to dish out food.

They got through their meals quickly, with enough conversation to be considered polite. It was just too good of food to be eaten slowly.

Eventually, the Martin's got up, clearing the food and dirty plates. "Just hold tight, we'll bring tea and the beautiful cake you brought. Okay?" Lydia's mother said smiling. "You kids just stay here."

"You sure, Mom? We can help." Lydia offered.

"Don't be silly." Mr. Martin said. "It'll take five minutes."

Soon they left the room, and it was Lydia and Stiles alone.

Stiles took the opportunity to turn Lydia's face towards his, kissing her roughly as he did so. He brought his hand down from her face, down to her chest.

"Stiles," Lydia breathed roughly. "My parents are in the other room."

Stiles brought his lips against hers once more, slowly sliding his tongue across her bottom lip. "They said we have five minutes." He smiled.

"Stiles, it's probably been four." Lydia said, pushing him away gently.

Stiles moved his hand down onto her knee where it stayed. "Fine, baby, I'll be good." He smiled and licked his lips.

Moments later, Mr. and Mrs. Martin came back to where Lydia and Stiles were sitting patiently. They had mugs, a tea pot, some water, and the cheesecake Stiles had made.

"Hope you're ready for dessert!" Mr. Martin boomed in his deep voice.

"I am." Stiles said suggestively.

Mrs. Martin sliced up the cheesecake, and finally both Lydia's parents sat down. Stiles took the opportunity to slide his hand all the way up Lydia's thigh.

"This is amazing!" Mrs. Martin said as she took a bite of her cheesecake.

"Thank you," Stiles smiled, taking a bite of his own cheesecake, as the other hand was hard at work beside him.

Lydia was squirming in her seat, trying her best to get Stiles to keep his hands to himself.

"Baby, you don't want to try your cheesecake?" Stiles teased.

"I.." Lydia's breathing hitched as Stiles twirled his fingers. He was so lucky she was wearing a skirt. "Of course I do."

"Go on then, dear. It's good." Her father said from across the table.

"It's just.." Lydia took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Stiles went deeper. "God, I um.. I have to go to the bathroom." Lydia stared at Stiles quickly, who removed his hand from between her thighs. She backed up the chair and excused herself from the room.

"Stiles this is just delicious. You made this by yourself?" Mrs. Martin questioned.

"Yeah, I learned some recipes from the internet and just decided to try them out. I really have to feed myself since my Dad works all hours." Stiles finished off his cheesecake.

Everyone, apart from Lydia, had finished their pieces of cheesecake. "I'll take the plates in the kitchen." Stiles said as he gathered the dirty plates.

He placed them in the kitchen sink, then went back to the living room. "Why don't I go get Lydia and then we can have the tea?" He suggested.

"Sounds good. Hurry back, son." Mr. Martin warned.

Stiles took the stairs two at a time, wondering what room Lydia would be in. Sure, he wanted to get her back but he also hoped Lydia wasn't mad at him.

"Babe?" He called quietly once he was on the second floor of the house. He found her in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Hey, Lyd. Tea time." He smiled gently.

"You. Are so dead." She said, a smile spreading across her face. She grabbed the back of his head, kissing him hard and pulling him into the room. "I'm still wet," She purred in Stiles' ear.

"Oh, god." He whispered. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, that knowing feeling that he better either finish this now, or not let it get any further. "Lyd, your Dad said to hurry back. It's tea time."

Lydia put her lips against Stile's ear, hitching her leg up around his waist. "Fuck," Lydia started, really pronouncing the word. "tea time."

Stiles carefully stepped away. "I agree, I agree, yeah. Fuck tea time." Stiles was getting nervous, losing at his own game. "Fuck it, but your Dad scares me, babe, and he'll come up here if we don't go down there. Okay, and neither of us want that.. neither of us want to get caught.. by him. Right?"

Lydia bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, so you don't feel good and I need to drive your car home for you. Okay?"

Stiles nodded and they headed down the stairs, Stiles groaning slightly.

"Mom?" Lydia called loudly. "Stay here." She whispered to Stiles.

She went to talk to her parents, Stiles only able to hear slight murmurs. "'He wants you to keep it." Was the only thing he could understand. A moment later, Lydia came back with a grin on her face. "Where are your keys?"

* * *

Stiles ended up driving, which gave Lydia free hands to touch Stiles. She roamed his jeans, feeling what was underneath.

"And you thought you would win this." Lydia breathed heavily as she kissed Stiles' neck.

"Don't make me swerve off the road." He joked back.

"No promises."

Soon, Stiles was pulling into his driveway, and zipped up his pants. "My dad isn't home. Coming?"

Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand and lead her to the front door, quickly unlocking it.

Lydia pushed Stiles against the hallway, but Stiles quickly turned the tables on her, placing one hand on each side of her head. He pressed his torso against her.

"I'm going to make you beg." He whispered in her ear. He placed a kiss against her neck, then quickly, in one swift movement, tore off her shirt.


End file.
